


Body Heat

by bigdumbbimbo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdumbbimbo/pseuds/bigdumbbimbo
Summary: The royal nanny makes a grave mistake one cold night in Winterfell.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Original Female Character(s), Sandor Clegane/Reader, Sandor Clegane/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Body Heat

The little blond children were easy to spot in the snow, golden heads shining in the cold afternoon sun. You kept your hands tucked into your cloak, your fingers already numb. You had spent your entire life down south, the cold chilled you to your bones. You were sure Tommen and Myrcella were just as freezing, but they had never before seen snow, having been born in the long Summer. They were having too much fun pelting each other with snowballs and making little snowmen to realize they were cold. 

You jumped slightly as you felt an arm reach around you, draping an extra fur across your shoulders. You had nearly forgotten the Hound had come outside of the walls of Winterfell with you and the children, he was so quiet. Normally, you were much more aware of his presence, but you were busy making sure the children didn’t slip and fall onto the hard ground. 

“Thank you,” You said, pulling the fur tighter around yourself. The cold didn’t seem to bother the Hound at all. He loomed next to you, towering above you. 

“Don’t need you catching your death, the little ones would never let me hear the end of it,” The Hound said, watching the children as well. You spent almost as much time with the Hound as you did with your charges. The Queen was very protective of her children and the Hound was her most trusted guard, which meant most of your days were spent with him following along. You could count on one hand how many times he had met your eye in all the years spent with him by your side. And it was always his side, the side untouched by the fire, that he held towards you.

“I’m sure they would be just as happy with you watching them,” You joked, looking up at him for just a moment. You were slightly smug seeing the corner of his mouth turn up just slightly. 

“I’m not good with children,” He said. “Better at killing.” 

You knew the killing part was true, but you had seen him with the children. He let them talk him into helping them onto tree branches or throwing them into the water when they went swimming. He liked to make them laugh, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

“Tommen!” You shouted, watching the little boy run closer to the edge of the frozen lake, being chased by his older sister. They stopped, looking back at you. “Stay away from there.” 

“Best get back to Winterfell,” The Hound said to you, still not looking at you. “It’ll be dark soon, then you’ll really be freezing.” 

“Come on,” You called out to the children, waving them over to you. You were glad that Joffrey was too old to be in your care anymore. He never wanted to listen to you. Tommen and Myrcella were much sweeter than their elder brother. They ran to you right away, each taking one of your hands. 

You started the walk back up the hill towards the carriage parked up at the dirt road, the Hound trailing slightly behind you and the children. The hill wasn’t all that steep, but the snow made it slick. You weren’t all that surprised when Myrcella took a misstep and slid. She would have landed face first in the snow had the Hound not rushed forward, scooping her up before she even had the chance to fall. You smirked up at the man who was described by many as the Most Feared Man in King’s Landing. Myrcella held tightly to him as he carried her in one arm as if she weighed absolutely nothing to him. 

“Not good with children?” You asked. He ignored you, carrying the princess up the rest of the way to the carriage.

  
  


You cursed under your breath, your fingers nearly frozen solid even beneath your gloves as you held tightly to the reigns. It was stupid enough to come outside of the walls in the middle of the night, but you were only about halfway to the lake that the children had been playing by when the snow started to fall. You should have turned back then. By the time you got there, everything was covered completely in a layer of fresh powder, yourself included. 

You weren’t going to find Myrcella’s stupid necklace in the dark. You should have waited until the morning. But the girl had woken you up, crying when she had realized she couldn’t find the lion’s medallion. She knew her mother would be furious if she found out. You mostly volunteered to stop her tears and to ensure that she didn’t wander out by herself. She would never make it past the guards, but you still couldn’t let her mother see her even trying. 

Despite the pointlessness of your search, you were nothing if not true to your word. You had promised the princess that if she went back to bed you would go look right away. You carefully searched the side of the hill that you had walked up, looking for where Myrcella had fallen earlier. The full moon shone bright, at least giving you some light. It wasn’t just the cold that sent shivers up your spine, but the stillness of the night. You weren’t much for ghost stories, but even you had to admit that it felt as if you weren’t alone out here. 

Your numb fingers dug through the snow, finding nothing just as you thought you would. You huffed, the hot breath stinging your throat. You were just about to turn back to get on your horse and head back to Winterfell when something caught your eye. A shock of gold in the moonlight. 

“There is no way,” You said to the snowfall. 

You trudged down the hill, coming to the edge of the lake. You could see the gold necklace clearly now, being covered slowly with the fresh snow, on the frozen surface of the lake. It must have been thrown off when the children were roughhousing. It was too far to try to reach from the edge. You looked around for a stray stick to hook onto the chain, but everything was covered. You sighed, your hands on your hips. You had come this far, you didn’t want to go back empty handed when you had found what you were looking for. 

“This is stupid,” You said to yourself, even as you pressed the toe of your boot to the powder covered ice. When it held, you put your whole foot down. Still safe. You shifted your weight onto the foot on the ice. There was only a small creak. You reasoned with yourself that you would only be on it for a moment. You put your other foot on the ice, steadying yourself on the slick surface as you heard another sharp protest from the ice. 

You moved as quickly as you could without falling flat on your ass. Making it the few feet out, you bent down and snatched the necklace off the ice. You were just about to go back to the shore, victorious, when you heard your name. You couldn’t see anyone, sending another chill through you. You shoved the necklace into your pocket, convincing yourself you were just hearing things. You could go back now, you would be back in the warmth of Winterfell in just an hour, and you could tell Myrcella you had found her treasure. 

You cursed your optimism as your foot hit a particularly slick patch of ice, sending you backwards hard and fast. The surface split open with a sickening crack. 

You didn’t even feel the cold at first, your body already numb, you just felt the water overtake you. You struggled to move your arms, thrashing around to find the surface and pull yourself up. After a few seconds, you could feel the stinging water bite your skin under your many layers. You were going to die under the ice. All for some trinket. 

You felt something grab you. You struggled against it at first, fearing some monster hidden in the black depths, but you felt yourself being pulled up instead of down. Within an instant, you could feel the bitter cold air on your face. You were shivering all over as you were pulled back to the shore. 

“Never seen something so stupid in my life,” The Hound said from above you. He was mostly dry, save for his arm that had reached under the water to grab you. He pulled the soaked cloak from your shoulders, only to find the next layer just as saturated. 

“Y-you s-saved m-me,” you chattered out as he lifted you into his arms as if you weighed nothing at all. You curled into his chest, the furs he wore brushing against your damp cheek. 

“Not yet I haven’t, stupid girl,” He said as he carried you up the hill. “You’ll freeze to death by the time we make it back to Winterfell.” 

His giant horse dwarfed the one you had taken from the stables earlier. It had to be big to carry him. He slid you onto his horse’s back, pulling himself onto his steed behind you. He moved you across his lap, holding tightly to you as he ordered the horse forward. The wind stung your face like shards of broken glass, but luckily, he didn’t intend to take you far. You were only riding for a few minutes before he stopped again, in front of a shabby barn. It looked mostly abandoned, forgotten by some old family that moved on as winter approached. Winterfell wasn’t the best place to be once the cold set in. 

The Hound dismounted, pulling you down as he did. If this were any other moment, you would have poked fun at him for finally having the courage to touch you freely. All it took was your near death experience. 

He carried you into the barn. Just getting out of the wind and snow made you feel warmer, but you were still drenched from head to toe. “H-help m-me get this o-off,” you said, your numb fingers clumsily fumbling with the clasp of your cloak. He took over, nearly ripping it in his haste. He threw the wet cloak over a pile of straw before working on your next layer. 

When he got to your dress, you could swear you saw him blush under his scruff in the dark. He undid the ties and shoved it down. You were left in just the thin slip you wore under your clothes. “Take that off yourself,” He grunted out as he took off the thick fur he wore. He held it up like a curtain to shield your modesty. You could have laughed.

You pulled off the wet silk that clung to your skin, throwing it down with your other wet clothes. You took the heavy fur from him, letting him wrap it around you. He looked at you draped in his cloak and nothing else for a long moment. 

“Y-your turn,” You said in what you hoped was a lighthearted tone. 

His jaw tightened as he pulled off his layers as well. He got down to just his pants and boots, his broad, hairy chest exposed to the cold and it was your turn to blush. Everyone focused so much on his scar they didn’t seem to notice that he was rather handsome. Before you could too good of a look, he was sliding his hands under the cloak, his rough hands touching the bare skin of your waist. His skin was like fire on yours, it was so hot compared to your freezing body. He picked you up, holding you to him as he sat down on the straw, the thick fur around you both. His warm skin felt too good after the icy depths of the water, you forgot to be embarrassed as you curled into him. You barely noticed that he was as tense as a tightrope. You pressed your face into his chest, not giving a single thought to modesty. You were already stark naked in his lap, what did you care? You even had the excuse that you would freeze to death if you didn’t snuggle closer to the most feared man in King’s Landing. You could’ve died, you were allowed to enjoy the feel of his arms around you.

“Thank you,” You said when you had finally stopped shaking, your voice mostly muffled by his chest. You felt his soft snore rather than heard it. 

Despite being in a very indecent position, you were coming down from your adrenaline rush and before you could poke fun at the Hound for dozing off, you felt yourself slip into sleep as well. 

  
  


He didn’t know long he had been asleep, but it was surprisingly deep for being propped halfway up on a pile of straw. The Hound blinked awake, unsure of what had woken him. He could see from the small window up towards the ceiling that the sky was still pitch black.

He looked down at you, still fast asleep on top of him, only your head poking out of the thick cloak, your face tucked into the crook of his neck. He could feel you breathe softly beneath his arms. At least you were still alive. Your body had warmed considerably as you slept. 

He felt himself blush thinking about that body, naked on top of him. He wasn’t the blushing type. He wasn’t exactly a romantic. He was used to fucking and leaving the money on the table. But you. You were different. He had spent years watching you. Watching you care for the children, watching your patience with even Joffrey, watching you flit about the castle without caring what effect you had on him. It wasn’t the first time he had thought about you naked, but it certainly was the first time he has been so close to you. 

Your hand tightened on his shoulder, making him think you had woken up, just for a moment. You moved in your sleep, shifting on top of him, turning until you were flush against his stomach. He squeezed tightly to your hips as he felt the wetness between your legs against him, cursing under his breath. He was already half hard from sleep, but feeling you pressed against him like that made his cock twitch. 

He nearly lost his breath when your hips bucked. His grip on you tightened, half trying to hold you in place, half to stop himself from sliding you lower. It took everything in him not to flip you over and take you in the hay when you moved again, trying to find the friction you needed even in your sleep. It felt so private, he almost wanted to wake you to save your modesty. He wasn’t exactly an honorable man, but he wasn't a pervert. 

It was you saying his name that broke his resolve to bits like a hammer smashing glass. Your soft voice moaning out “Sandor” that made him move his hand over the curve of your ass and push a finger into your wet cunt. You gasped softly, pushing back against his hand. He let you ride him, your moans growing more intense as he realized you had finally woken up. Part of him was embarrassed at his lack of will power but the majority of him just wanted to be inside of you already. 

You kissed him, your fingers tangling in his hair. He removed his hand from you, making you sigh at the emptiness. He fumbled with his pants, shoving them down just enough to free his hard cock. You gasped loudly, your nails digging into his shoulder as he filled you. 

“Feels just as good as I imagined,” You said, kissing the scarred flesh of his jaw. You rocked your hips against him, making him groan. 

“You imagined how my cock would feel?” He asked with the slightest smirk. 

“You’re a big man.” 

He delivered a sharp smack to your ass. You could feel the cloak slipping from your shoulders but your skin was so hot now that you didn’t mind the cold. He guided your hips, making you move faster against him. You were getting close, you could feel the warmth spread from your center down to your knees. You were still sensitive from riding his stomach. You moved your hand down to rub yourself as you rode his cock. He groaned, watching you touch yourself while he was inside of you. You leaned back, steadying yourself with a hand on his thigh to give him a full view as you came, riding out your wave. 

He wrapped his arm around you, pulling you in tight as he thrust up into you hard and fast. He buried his face into your chest, his hands clinging to your back as he released into you with a grunt. 

He breathed hard against you. You felt him kiss your breast. It felt so soft and gentle in comparison to everything else about the Hound. You kissed the top of his head. Finally, he looked up at you. He kissed you again, this time on your lips. Even as his mouth was on yours, he pulled the cloak back around you. 

“I think you warmed me up plenty,” You joked against his lips. 

  
  
  



End file.
